


[铁虫]The locker

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 中世纪背景国家重臣x不受宠王储





	1. 序章

　　在Peter十七岁之前。  
　　  
　　Tony Stark是纵使一人之下，也从未真正对谁显露出俯首之样的国家重臣。  
　　  
　　是在前夜舞会上能揽着你共舞给你耳边印个吻，却在一夜抵死缠绵后能将你忘个干净的花花公子。  
　　  
　　同时他又是手握国家大半实业的资产家，甚至有人传言Stark公爵的家当能抵上半个国库。  
　　  
　　对于曾经的Peter来说。  
　　  
　　Tony是他可以免去尊称的启蒙老师。  
　　  
　　也是一位从远方征军归来会给他带来异域小食和奇异见闻的Stark先生。  
　　  
　　从Peter年幼时就陪伴在他身边，是一种亦师亦友的存在，Tony从不因为他是个不受宠的王储，就像别的大臣一样对他不管不问。  
　　  
　　但是在十七岁以后，一切都变了。  
　　  
　　在王宫里有一条不成文的规矩，清晨九点以及晚餐后两个小时，西园不允许任何人踏入一步，就算是贴身侍卫也不行。  
　　  
　　如有闯入者，不管是何目的。即使只是误入，一律只能接了命令被逐出王宫。  
　　  
　　偶尔有新来的侍卫会以为西园是否关押着某位王宫里犯了罪责的王族，实际上这里只住了一位王子，年仅十七岁的Peter Parker——  
　　  
　　“Stark先生，不——求您了——”  
　　  
　　寝宫里罗帐层叠，坚实木桌上摆放了一盏雕花繁复的熏香炉，使用馥郁的地中海鲜花鞣制成丸粒燃烧着，两人鼻间都是撩人的香气。即使现在已是深冬，闭上眼却让人仿佛坠入了花朵初绽的春分，美好得就如同Tony身下的男孩。  
　　  
　　男人手指摸上男孩透着玫瑰色泽的嘴唇，食指和中指并拢探开男孩齿关，将少年的呜咽和拒绝全都化为了闷哼，“别对我说不，Peter。”  
　　  
　　Tony两指捉住了男孩柔软的舌尖，满意的看着男孩细白的脸颊因为羞耻的玩弄而染上一片晕红，Peter下意识地想要将舌头从男人指间抽出，却因为抗拒的动作被Tony用手指按住了舌根，被抵住喉头的不适感让男孩干呕起来，一丝阴霾从男人眼中划过去，“你知道我不喜欢你拒绝我。”  
　　  
　　“这是你应受的惩罚，”纵使男孩眼睛里噙满了眼泪，因为哭泣而鼻头发红的样子看上去可怜极了，Tony也没将手上的动作停下来，“为什么没把法典背完？”  
　　  
　　Peter咬了一下男人的指尖，喉咙里呜咽着发声，男人得了示意，将手指退回了男孩的嘴唇边，沾满了津液的指节不断摩挲着男孩泛着水光的唇瓣。  
　　  
　　男孩这才有了辩解的机会，“可是那真的太多了，Stark先生，我——”  
　　  
　　“这就是你的理由？”Tony手上用力去捏男孩的下唇，手下的小块皮肤一时因为受力血液褪去而泛了白，男孩吃了痛闷哼一声却不敢对上Tony的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“是谁说要变得和我一样好的，Peter Parker，你就是这样做的吗？”Tony好心的放过了男孩可怜的嘴唇，但Peter还没来得及庆幸就又被一个吻封住了口，还未来得及闭合的齿关被经验丰富的年长者携出舌尖肆意舔弄，咬着他的嘴唇给了他一个又痛又温柔的吻。  
　　  
　　男人的手指滑到男孩胸口上，将男孩口中的津液拨弄到小巧的乳粒上，按住一点用指腹碾压，是用了力气称得上是粗暴的动作。  
　　  
　　而男人却俯到Peter耳边用一种完全相反的怜惜语气，“王子，我该拿你怎么办呢？”  
　　  
　　这些完全不应该发生在大臣和王子身上的事情，却在十七岁后的某天里，忽然成为了Peter不得不被迫接受的事实。  
　　  
　　几乎是每个清晨他都在Tony的怀抱里醒过来，被男人强壮双臂禁锢在腰间连翻个身都困难，通常情况下他都是被男人吻醒，或者一些更为耻辱的方式——不止一次他醒来时发现自己未着丝缕，身后前夜才被男人开拓过的那处仍然湿滑粘腻，显然是在昏过去以后男人又抱着他做了一次或两次，甚至在醒来以后他的后穴仍有种合不拢的酸软感，这时候如果Tony已经醒过来，会再次插入他，将那些滑出的白浊又一次以抽插的方式送回他的身体深处。  
　　  
　　Tony甚至会从身后咬住男孩的颈侧问Peter要不要给他生个孩子。  
　　  
　　可他好像忘记了自己身下操着的人本来就是个只有十七岁的孩子。  
　　  
　　这一切带来的羞耻感让Peter无法忽视，它让Peter感觉自己只是Tony手下花钱买来的Sex toy，根本不是什么王子。  
　　  
　　事情是如何到这个地步的呢？  
　　  
　　Peter是王宫里最末位的王子，而他并没有因为年幼而备受宠爱，即使Peter从小就表现出来超出常人的工科天赋，但这并未在王位争夺时为他带来一点竞争力。因为想要真正的统治一个国家，Peter的善良恰好是最不被需要的品质。  
　　  
　　而Peter的父母在他出世不久就因为意外过世了，并且国王的现任继位者是他父系家族中与他父亲生前大有嫌隙的一位叔父。  
　　  
　　于是Peter便成为了王宫里最不为人所看中的末流王储了，稍微有些眼力见的大臣都宁愿去辅佐那些性格更讨在位者欢心的王子。  
　　  
　　只有Tony不一样，这位举足轻重的重臣偏偏看中了Peter，还在他十七岁的宴会上放下豪言：不允许任何人轻看Peter，否则就是轻看他Tony Stark本人——而人人都知道Stark公爵的坏脾气和他的手段。  
　　  
　　实际上十七岁那年的宴会上，Peter差一点就被邻国的公爵给带走了。  
　　  
　　粗鲁的蛮夷知道他是王宫里最不受宠的王储，在他的宴会上大放厥词要用一座城池去买这位王子的初夜，而在场的人要么是放声附和嗤笑，或者碍于身份和地位而不敢出言反驳，十七岁的男孩吓得脸色苍白，四下张望对上的都是携着恶意或者躲闪不定的眼神。  
　　  
　　这时候只有恰好经过来给Peter送礼物的Tony听到了，Stark公爵当即大怒，提起拳头往邻国的蛮夷脸上狠狠砸下一拳，再拎着那人的领子直接扔到了睡莲叶子上蹲着青蛙的池塘里。  
　　  
　　接着Peter就被Tony动作粗暴的拖到了寝宫，压制不住的怒气将Tony焦糖色的双眸填的满满当当，对上Tony视线的Peter下意识想要后退，却被人握着手腕按倒在床上。  
　　  
　　他和Tony从未如今贴近过彼此，还在幼时，男人曾经握着他的手指将他抱坐在膝盖上一笔一划的教Peter写字，男孩被教会的第一个词正是Tony的全名——Anthony Edward Stark。  
　　  
　　但是和Stark先生皮肤相贴，呼吸交融的靠这么近还是第一次。  
　　  
　　Peter还没来得及脸红就被Tony用力的捏住了下巴，男人的语气里是他从来没听过的阴暗，“你到底在做什么？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　男人眉头皱得很紧，“Peter Parker，我如果今天不在，你要怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“我……我觉得我也许会没事。”Peter当时并不能理解Tony的怒气从何而起，只是下意识的想要随口说点什么，好能安慰盛怒的Stark先生。  
　　  
　　可他这句话完全起了反效果。  
　　  
　　“你觉得你会没事？”Tony的声音听起来有些难以置信，男人倒吸了口凉气，他甚至怀疑自己是不是听错了什么，“你是说今天那个男人就差从兜里掏钱出来，把你的头按下去逼着你给他口交，最后再把精液射你一脸，甚至可能会把你绑回他的国家——这叫没事？”  
　　  
　　男人粗鲁的用词让Peter瞪大了眼睛，他从未听过Tony这样和他说话，仿佛他只是一个下贱的玩物一样，“Stark先生……”  
　　  
　　“看来你是真的不知道……”男人低低的回了一句，也不知道是在自言自语还是在叹息，“你就是不知道大人们能有多糟糕是吗？”  
　　  
　　十七岁的少年脑海里并不能找出一个合适的答案去回答Tony的恶意刁难，于是Peter只能垂下眼睛默不作声。实际上，他当然知道人们能有多糟糕——几乎是被同龄人欺负着长大、明明是个王子却又处处被人看轻的屈辱感受他再清楚不过了。  
　　  
　　只是他没想到，有一天，他的Stark先生会变得和那些人一样糟糕，一样让他感到难过和恐惧。  
　　  
　　“我努力克制自己，控制自己别这么做。”Tony半是叹息半是自言自语的捂住了自己的眼睛，似乎是为眼前的事实所不忍。  
　　  
　　“可是，Peter，这一切都要怪你。”男人最后这样说道。  
　　  
　　


	2. 上篇

　　 “王子今天又被Stark公爵禁足了？”  
　　  
　　 “是啊……王子这个星期已经是第三次被禁足了。”  
　　  
　　 “虽然王子有时候确实……”  
　　  
　　 侍女们的窃窃私语戛然而止，原因是他们口中正讨论的主角之一此刻从走廊转口朝这边走来了——  
　　  
　　 “你们，”来人叫住了两个侍女，即使Tony像是才忙完公务，疲惫紧扣着飞扬的眉宇显得有些颓然，但是Stark公爵冷脸的气场依然让两个侍女下意识噤声，棕发男人抬手揉了揉眉心：“去找些甜点来，还有热牛奶记得加块方糖。”  
　　  
　　 侍女们领了命令恭敬的退下了，走廊上又空荡的只剩Stark公爵一个人了。  
　　  
　　 Tony才从政事中脱身，原本这时候他该启程去外城的，不过犹豫片刻以后他还是决定先来王宫看看。前一天他给Peter布置了作业，作为导师，王子的教辅和约谈全都要由他负责。说实话，Peter不太好管，往往在一天繁忙以后Tony还要抽时间来监督，不然那小孩绝对会闹出他想不到的事情，就比如现在——  
　　  
　　 Tony怎么也没想到自己推开门以后会看到原本该在案前苦读的男孩子，居然此刻在床榻上睡得一脸安逸，手里捧了本法典——很好，还是拿倒的。  
　　  
　　Tony将厚重的书本从男孩的指间抽出来，他这才发现Peter翻到的页数连他要求的一半都没有。深冬里天气寒冷，但是王子寝宫里却暖和极了，这都是因为Stark公爵吩咐过下面Peter怕冷，侍卫们才对这位末流王储格外上心。  
　　  
　　 但是Tony绝不是为了给Peter打造一个安心睡大觉的环境才这么做的。  
　　  
　　 可床上的男孩睡得毫无防备，打着小卷的棕色头发铺散在缎面枕头上，Peter就穿了一件睡袍。侧睡的姿势让轻薄睡袍的边沿翻上男孩大腿边沿。白色的锦织面料在烛灯下泛着俩面的光，细白的腿根被睡袍边沿遮挡住，若隐若现露出的男孩臀间根本是光裸一片——也难怪，Tony这才注意到男孩的头发还带着水气，看上去像是才洗了澡。  
　　  
　　 Tony百分百是生气的，他心里打定了主意：坏孩子必须受到惩罚。  
　　  
　　 棕发男人将厚重的大衣脱下来放到床尾，早在Stark公爵进来的那一刻，寝宫里的侍卫就自觉的退了出去。在这些侍卫眼中，Stark公爵的势力远比这位王储要大得多，所以众人心照不宣的都更偏向于听从Stark公爵的命令。  
　　  
　　 Peter好像睡得很好，嘴巴微张开一个弧度，呼吸时连带着胸口和腰腹一起规律起伏着，乖巧的睡颜让Tony一时间有了坏主意。  
　　  
　　 棕发男人取来了一条锦带，是从王子平时的装束上摘下来的。绸缎质地的布料冰凉顺滑，而且一点也不透光。  
　　  
　　 “Peter？”男人坐上床沿，轻声问了一句，但是熟睡中的Peter并没有听见这声问询。仍在甜蜜睡梦中的Peter丝毫没有意识到自己将陷入怎么样的境地。  
　　  
　　 Tony一腿跪上床榻，将手中的布条覆上男孩的双眼，手感柔滑的锦缎贴在枕面上从男孩脑后绕过，最后在Peter头侧打了个结。红色的绸缎贴合在男孩眼睑上，将他的皮肤衬得如雪般的细白，连嘴唇也仿佛沾染了一点禁忌想象中的鲜红，让Tony忍不住低头直接吻上了它们。  
　　  
　　 男孩的呼吸被Tony以吻吞噬，尚未清醒的Peter连拒绝也没有，柔软的舌尖乖巧的伏在齿关间仍由Tony肆意拨动，这副乖顺的模样不但没让男人心生愧意，反而让Tony的动作更加肆无忌惮了。Tony一手去捏男孩的腮帮，迫使Peter下意识的将舌尖吐出一点，好让Tony能咬着那块软肉与无意识的Peter一起加深这个吻，男人一手撩开睡袍，手指摸上男孩没有衣物遮挡的腿间。  
　　  
　　 Peter似乎是洗完澡就直接躺上了床榻，连臀缝之间都还藏着一点湿润的水气，而这总让Tony忍不住想起当Peter跨坐在自己腰腹上，自发的扭腰吞纳自己时，情动之际的男孩连挺翘臀瓣之间也会沁出汗意，每当Tony双手去捏那两瓣软肉时总能摸到皮肤上的轻微汗湿，这时候的Peter往往连额角也噙着汗、腰后动作的肌肉运动得越是频繁，男孩皮肤上就越是透着淋漓的汗意。  
　　  
　　 这种实在过于奇异的性感，让Tony很是着迷。  
　　  
　　 男人手掌贴在柔软的臀瓣之上肆意抚弄，将那两瓣弹性十足的软肉揉捏成各种形状。  
　　  
　　 Peter像是被这动作打扰了甜梦，身体被人摆弄的异状让他从睡梦中醒了过来，然而眼前的黑暗是Peter没想到的，尚未完全清醒的大脑下意识想出声，但张嘴才意识到有人正钳制着他的下巴。  
　　  
　　 可Peter什么也看不见，他甚至不知道是谁在吻他。这个吻是霸道的，吻他的人像是只顾着满足个人欲望，衔着Peter的嘴唇在齿间碾压和啃咬，而当Peter下意识想偏头逃避时又被人掌住了后脑，换来了更肆意的索取，他只能在这热烈的吻中发出小动物似的可怜呜咽，令人不由得心软的声音听在此刻的Tony耳中反而让他想做些一些更过分的事情。  
　　  
　　 Tony将睡袍掀到男孩胸口上，布料层叠在Peter下巴处，皮肤接触到稍冷的空气激得男孩抖了下身子，男人手指抚上Peter胸前，拇指按在乳粒上以粗糙指腹抵着它打转，细嫩之处被磨蹭的不适感让Peter忍不住扭动身体去躲开侵犯，他一下子联想到了邻国无礼又粗鲁的公爵。Tony无意间放开了男孩的嘴唇，一得了说话机会的Peter当即叫喊出声，不过后半句话又被男人手掌给捂住了。  
　　  
　　 这让Peter更害怕了，男孩的视线被覆在眼上的布条剥夺，别说他不知道压在自己身上的人是谁，他根本连是男是女都不知道！  
　　  
　　 他的呼救和呜咽全被一只不知名的手掌捂住了，压在他身上的人不断的用手指碾压着他的乳粒，那人似乎清楚的知悉他的敏感点何在，他的乳首被刺激得挺立之后。那人的手掌便贴了上来，掌心暖热的温度熨贴在他的胸口，被人手掌覆上乳粒连带着揉捏胸上单薄肌肉的动作让Peter下意识以为自己仿佛真正拥有了女孩的胸乳，不然他怎么会因为如此粗鲁的动作产生快感？  
　　  
　　 压制着他的人明显感受到了Peter腿间的挺立，在狼狈之下，Peter似乎听见了一声轻笑，接着一处温热落在他的眼睑上，隔着布料都能感受到这仿佛是个藏着鼓励的亲吻，就像是在夸他做得不错——这一认知让Peter的脸羞红了，不过男孩下意识僵住的身体并没有给Tony带来多大的妨碍。  
　　  
　　 相反的，男人甚至有些喜欢这种被Peter当成入侵者的感觉。Peter在他身下动弹不得，明明是害怕的、明明是想要挣扎的，但身体却被自己完全的禁锢住了。  
　　  
　　 Peter没有一点自由，不管他有多害怕、有多想逃离，即使Peter心有不甘。但此时此刻，只有Tony才是他的主宰。  
　　  
　　 十七岁的男孩身体很软，Tony几乎是没费什么力的就将男孩一条腿压在Peter胸口上。男孩甚至尚未发育完全，腰腹肌肉少的可怜，纤细的手腕和脚踝握在手里仿佛轻易就能被折断。  
　　  
　　 贴在Peter脚踝上不断摩挲的手指反而让男孩感到毛骨悚然，那人的动作越是轻缓，Peter就越是害怕。而这种未知和恐惧在他感受到臀缝间贴上一只手时被放到了最大，而且此刻那人抵在他腿根的硬热物件都说明了一件事——压着他的是个男人。  
　　  
　　 男人灼热的吐息落在Peter耳边，身上的人未发一语，而是固执的咬着Peter的耳垂反复舔咬着那一块软肉，时不时还朝男孩耳孔吹口气，在Peter看来这完全就是挑衅。  
　　  
　　 Peter控制不了自己颤抖的身体，他的脑子里浮现出Tony的脸，可是唯一能救他的Tony这时候应该已经随军队去了外城。也不知道压在他身上的侵犯者是如何潜入王宫而没有被侍卫们抓住的，还是说侍卫们疏于防守才把这个胆大妄为的闯入者放进王宫的，难道他这个王储已经如此没有地位了吗？Peter心里甚至有些悔恨，如果自己没有熟睡过去，如果他清醒的时候就能发现有人入侵寝宫，是不是不会招致这样的侵犯。  
　　  
　　然而不管他有多后悔，他都不能改变自己被人压在身下肆意妄为却无法反抗的事实了。  
　　  
　　 从头至尾，男人的手掌都紧紧扣在Peter脸上，力度大到男孩的下巴都生疼，一直到臀间被抹上了不知名的粘腻膏体，Peter也一点声音都发不出来。  
　　  
　　 男人的指尖有了膏体的润滑轻松的拨开了狭小的入口，臀间光裸一片得以让Tony清晰的看见那处窄穴是如何在自己眼前随着手指的动作扩张又收拢的。男孩害怕到连眼泪都掉下来，Tony从来是见不得Peter哭的——不过这是建立在Peter被别人欺负的原因上，如果是自己——Tony必须承认，在看到男孩的眼泪将那块红色锦缎浸湿、害怕到连身体都在颤抖时，他的心里是满足的。  
　　  
　　 Tony的手指抽了出来，刻意停了动作，男孩也止住了抽噎像是在探究他到底要做什么，Tony能感受到手下的身体开始有了放松的迹象——  
　　  
　　 也就在Peter紧绷的神经稍微松懈时，Tony扶着自己的性器一下贯穿了男孩，一时被粗大开辟的生理疼痛混合着未来得及反应的震惊让男孩僵住了动作。不过Peter很快就剧烈的挣扎起来，不管不顾的扭动反而让男人的性器官被他的肠道更深的纳了进去。Tony则是好整以暇的按着男孩腰腹又抽插了几下，感受着柔嫩甬道依依不舍的包裹和吮吸，舒爽的快感让Tony忍不住轻叹出声。  
　　  
　　 不过被吓呆的Peter就连听到了声音也没猜出来身上的人就是他满脑子正想着的人，男孩被他抽插的动作吓得抽泣出声，眼泪在Tony捂住他嘴的手心里积累了一滩水渍。Tony这才放开了手，他心里实在觉得有些好笑，嘴上还明知故问：“你哭什么？”  
　　  
　　 终于认出来是Tony的Peter一时间竟然说不清自己究竟是该高兴还是生气，然而他纷乱的思绪很快就被男人挺腰撞击的动作给打断了，充分润滑的后穴方便了男人的进出，Tony凭着对他身体的熟悉轻而易举的找到了他的敏感点。性器涨硬的头冠一次次重重碾过Peter身体深处的那一点，并不让男孩陌生的快感由此而起在他脑海里炸出一朵烟花来，Peter发懵的脑子早忘了要怪责。  
　　  
　　 但Tony偏偏不肯放过他，“你是因为不喜欢才哭吗？”  
　　  
　　 男孩在快感的逼迫之下胡乱摇着头，持着最后的廉耻不肯出声发一语。  
　　  
　　 Tony特意停下了动作，语气故作为难：“可是你不说的话，我总觉得你是讨厌我才哭的。”Tony将性器全数拔出，只留头部在窄穴入口处浅浅戳刺，粉嫩的肠肉则留恋似的吸着它不肯放走，Tony笑着又问了一次：“你喜欢吗？”  
　　  
　　 “喜欢……”男孩被快感驱使着终于认了输，带着哽咽的嗓音发着抖，字不成句，“我、我喜欢……”  
　　  
　　 在第一个喜欢的音节被说出口时，Tony就挺身又一次插入男孩体内，Peter眼前的一片黑暗反而放大了他的感官，他甚至觉得自己能通过吸附着男人性器的层叠肠道感受到插入他的粗大性器上的青筋和脉络，那些明显的起伏被他的身体紧紧包裹着，Peter能清晰的感受到自己是如何被插入的。  
　　  
　　 “你喜欢什么？喜欢我吗。”Tony手上拍了下男孩的臀部让他从分神回答自己的问题，Peter下意识地收紧了臀肉反而让窄穴的甬道将男人的性器夹得更紧了，Tony忍不住低咒了一声，“别夹我——God，你怎么永远这么紧？”  
　　  
　　 Tony不管男孩羞红的耳根继续说着：“不管我操了多少次，你这里每次都紧紧吸着我不肯放。”男人的声音听起来像是实打实的困惑，但是熟悉他的Peter知道Tony肯定又有坏主意了。  
　　  
　　 果然，男人贴上Peter的耳朵——明明寝宫里除了他们再没别的人，可Tony非要用一种只有两个人才能听见的语气和他说话，仿佛这是什么只给Peter听的秘密：“你说，我做一个和我形状大小完全一样的东西塞进去怎么样？我不在的时候你也能让自己爽了，这样——”说到这里时，Tony感受到了男孩窄穴狠狠地收缩了一下，仿佛是因为他的秽语感到了兴奋，“你想要了？听我说这些你觉得了兴奋了？”  
　　  
　　 男人的动作一下比一下重，让Peter的意识全随着他抽插的动作被全数抛出了理智的边界，男孩的手往上攀，抓住了男人的手臂，Peter此刻的声音甚至是破碎的：“要……我想要，Tony……”  
　　  
　　 “你可真是……”男人被这种破碎的喘息混合着的求饶吸引了，在男孩体内挺进的动作也加快起来，惹得男孩发出一声声更加甜蜜的低喘。或许是因为黑暗带来的禁忌和刺激，Peter在这场有些病态的性爱中很快达到了高潮，男孩的手指扣着Tony的皮肉，指甲在男人皮肤上划下几道红痕，最后夹带着甬道的紧缩在Tony的腰腹上射了一片浊白。  
　　  
　　 Tony则享受的在男孩因为高潮而变得更加紧窄的后穴处又用力挺动了几下，不应期的男孩因为这种抽插不适的闷哼了几声，软热的肠道慵懒的贴在男人的性器上浅浅吮吸着。不过摸着男孩腮上的眼泪，Tony最后还是尽快结束了这场性爱，将微凉的精液射进了男孩身体深处。  
　　  
　　 然而这时候寝宫的门却被推开了——是先前领了命令的侍女，正端着呈了甜食和牛奶的银盘进来，“Stark公爵？需要把牛奶端进来吗？”  
　　  
　　 而此刻Peter仍然未着丝缕，高潮过后的晕红还挂在他脸上，更别提床榻之前一股浓重的精液混合的情色气味。Peter下意识揪紧了男人的衣袖向Tony摇头，然而Tony却弯起嘴角，“不想让她进来？不想让人看到你现在的样子？”  
　　  
　　 男孩无声的摇头，眼神里面带着示弱和祈求。  
　　  
　　 Tony敛起眼睑，纤长的眼睫在男人眼下投下一片阴影，将那双焦糖色的眼瞳衬出了几分深沉，手指沾了一点自己腰腹间的浊白伸到Peter嘴边去，Tony这次是认真的在欺负Peter了：“舔掉。”  
　　  
　　 Peter不可思议的瞪大了眼睛，然而Tony的态度是不容拒绝的，男人将手指挨上Pete的唇角，“不然我就让她过来，”Tony在Peter踌躇时忽然扬高了声音：“送进来吧。”  
　　  
　　 被吩咐的侍女脚步声往两人所在的卧室离得越来越近了，Peter咬了咬牙低头一口叼住了男人的指尖，Tony这才满意了，“好了，不用过来。放在卧室门口。”  
　　  
　　 “是的，Stark公爵……”  
　　  
　　 Tony的手指拨动着男孩柔软的舌尖，“味道怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
　　  
　　 棕发男孩垂着眼睛摇头的样子像极了被驯服的小动物，这种乖巧让Tony心头发热。  
　　  
　　 男人将手指抽了出来，嘴唇贴到男孩唇边给了Peter一个完全不同于最初的吻，亲吻的动作甚至称的上是温柔，“那喜欢我吗？”  
　　  
　　 Tony的声音很低，在亲吻间隙听起来有些模糊不清，这让他说出的话在Peter耳朵里更像是蛊惑。  
　　  
　　 “喜欢吗，喜欢我吗？Peter。”  
　　  
　　 “喜欢……”Peter给了答案，也不知是害羞还是为了掩饰情绪，男孩急急咬上Tony的嘴唇，让这个吻又一次加深，让剩下的话再一次被吻吞噬了。  
　　  
　　 今夜降了温，连月亮也阴沉的只剩了半角挂在浩穹天幕上显得很是单薄，如碎絮般的乌云聚散不定。这种天气往往预示着阴晴的变动，而在忧心忡忡的王储们看来，这正是预示着王宫中又要发生什么事了。  
　　  
　　 擅长于山野间逐猎的人都知道，有些动物天生拥有难以驯服的傲骨，即使它暂时被人拿捏住了短处——掉入陷阱或者落入猎人手中，这些天生桀骜的动物或许会表现出一时的臣服，甚至让你产生一种自己已经将它征服的错觉，然而你所看到的乖顺全都是假的。  
　　  
　　 一旦被它们找到了你的软肋——或许是你的疏于看管，又或者是你不该交付的信任。这时，它们会奋起反抗，将那些逆来顺受的假面全都撕碎。  
　　  
　　 而最后，你以为你会剩下什么呢？  
　　  
　　


	3. 中篇

　　Tony醒来时天才蒙蒙亮，宫殿内外一片安静，连王宫里清晨就迫不及待喧闹的鸟雀也还归栖于巢中，但是Tony翻身摸到旁边的床铺是冰凉的，Peter似乎已经起来了。  
　　  
　　Tony翻了个身，寝宫内没点火烛，这让他的视线有些模糊不清。  
　　  
　　他才从一场梦中惊醒过来，梦里面他眼前是一片浓雾，Tony只知道面前有人，却始终看不清那人的面目。最糟糕的是他手脚被沉重的镣铐禁锢，绑缚的铁链很短，另一端被牢牢地固定在某处角柱上，他连移动半寸都是奢望。  
　　  
　　虽然他心知梦中场景荒诞无稽，但是那片挥散不去的阴湿浓雾还是让他出了一身冷汗，醒来后仍有种上下无着落的心悸。  
　　  
　　这时候门边传来一声轻响，接着Tony听到了刻意放轻的脚步声——有人正朝床边靠近。  
　　  
　　Tony默不作声的伸出手臂拦住了来人的腰，趁人没来得及作出反应就把人带进了怀里，Peter被下意识的惊呼了一声，天旋地转之间他已经被Tony按在床榻上了——Tony光听脚步声就知道刚刚走进来的人是Peter了，而且这个时间里，王子的寝宫里除了他和Peter以外不可能有其他人——Tony曾明令禁止不允许任何人出现的。  
　　  
　　男孩身上带着清晨的寒气，裸露在外的手臂和衣襟摸起来都是凉丝丝的。Tony用自己的掌心去捂Peter的脸，“身上怎么这么凉？”  
　　  
　　男人边说边强硬地抱过男孩，手臂环过他腰间把Peter整个人抱进自己怀里。  
　　  
　　“去了厕所，今天的风很大。”Peter小声的回答，很是乖顺的往男人怀里靠了靠。  
　　  
　　Tony随意的应了一声，似乎不太在乎这个问题。  
　　  
　　房间内很快又归为一片安静，不过Peter没像Tony一样重新闭上眼睛，男孩看起来毫无睡意，他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，看着抱住他的男人，“Stark先生，你今天要去外城对吗？”  
　　  
　　男人嗯了一声，“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“可以带我去吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter小心翼翼的又朝Tony靠近一点，毛茸茸的栗色卷发柔柔地擦过Tony的颈侧，像小动物自动自发寻找热源的动作让Tony忍不住抬手揉了揉他的头发，“为什么想和我去外城？舍不得我吗，”  
　　  
　　男人低沉的笑声在Peter头顶上方响起，“去外城很辛苦的，Peter，我怕你身体受不了。如果想要什么，我给你带回……”  
　　  
　　“可是我已经成年了。”Peter难得打断了Tony的话，他平日里很不敢做出这种行为，但是今天这些话他不得不说，“mr.Stark……我不再是个小孩子了，我很健康。前天我的马术老师还夸我骑得很好，Tony……please……”  
　　  
　　“去也可以，不过……”  
　　  
　　“不过什么？”  
　　  
　　“先睡觉，路上再告诉你。”  
　　  
　　王宫到外城的路有数条，因为往来贸易频繁，所以国王每年会拨出专门的款项来拓宽和修整道路，通常来说王宫贵族们都会选择平坦又宽阔的主干道。  
　　  
　　不过今日，Stark公爵因为带了王储外出，所以特意更改了路线，换了一条人烟稀少，平时鲜有人迹的小道——虽说Peter是位末流王储，但不妨碍Tony担心是否有人会对其抱有加害之心。  
　　  
　　不过除掩人耳目以外，Tony挑了小路也是别有原因——  
　　  
　　“Stark先生……不……不要了……”  
　　  
　　王储乘坐的马车不管是车夫还是马匹都是Stark公爵亲自核验过的，但即使良驹行路稳健，车夫驾驭技术也很娴熟，这些都抵不过马车之下是条崎岖不平的石子路，大小卵石堆砌无方，车轱辘行驶而过难免会有颠簸。  
　　  
　　虽然马车里特意加厚了好几层天鹅绒坐垫，贴心的侍女还给Peter拿了厚厚的毛毯，但这仍然阻止不了行路颠簸给Peter带来的折磨——这位末流王储下身一丝不挂，他正双腿大张的坐在一位年长的男人腿上，不止是遮掩不住的呻吟声，仔细听听还能察觉到一些可疑的水声——根本不用看，就能猜测到此时的Peter正在经历些什么。  
　　  
　　王子的马车离前后的侍卫都隔了很长一段距离，恰好处在视线范围内——这是Stark公爵刻意吩咐过的，而驾驶的车夫又是Stark公爵的管家，Jarvis。  
　　  
　　所以说，王储这一刻实在是无助得很。  
　　  
　　偏偏Tony不肯放过他。Tony的手指摸了润滑的凝膏，带着浓重花香味的白色膏体被男人从那只半个巴掌大的方罐里挖了大半出来，男人还美名其曰这是他从异域商人那里得来的，说是能让Peter感受到更多欢愉，性爱过程中也更轻松。  
　　  
　　男孩羞红了脸，张了张嘴，半句反驳的话也没说出来，Peter心里想的是，就你的尺寸怎么可能让我轻松得起来？  
　　  
　　但也幸好他没说，不然Tony听了只会把他欺负得更惨。  
　　  
　　用了那个东西到底会不会轻松一点Peter是不知道。只是膏体一被填进后穴就化得很快，几乎是刚挨上肠壁就在男人指间化了液体，Peter能感受到那股并不出自于他体内的湿意正顺着男人开拓的手指汩汩地往外滴落。偶然有风从窗缝漏进来，拂过他光裸的腿间，直撩了一阵湿凉的触感——就好像他的身体自动自发的为Tony准备好了一样。  
　　  
　　这种想法让Peter面颊发烫，说不好是出于羞耻还是紧张，Peter咽了咽口水，“Stark先生……我感觉很怪……”  
　　  
　　“怎么？”不知道是不是Peter的错觉，Tony的声音听起来要比平日低哑得多。  
　　  
　　“你……那个东西……它……”Peter支支吾吾半天也说不出个所以然。  
　　  
　　“你很湿。”Tony补齐了Peter想要说的话，男人的手臂把Peter抱得更紧，好让他的手指能够更好的开拓男孩紧窄的小口，原本是半固体状的膏体早被男孩火热的后穴给捂化了。  
　　  
　　这种来自异域的神秘造物让Peter湿得一塌糊涂。Tony的手指抽插间甚至能拨弄出阵阵的水声，男人张口咬住了男孩的耳尖，“Peter，我怀疑你一直在骗我。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Tony的话让Peter心惊，但他定了定神，“我骗你什么？”  
　　  
　　“你听，”男人有力的舌尖裹住Peter细白的耳垂衔在齿间轻咬着，手上抽插的动作一刻没停过，一时间两人耳边水声更甚，“你为什么这样湿？”  
　　  
　　“都……都怪你……”Peter的声音是他自己都想不到的软腻，他几乎怀疑自己要变成一团快要融化的奶油。  
　　  
　　Tony的手指有了膏体的润滑和那些可疑的湿滑液体，次次戳刺都在他最敏感的那点徘徊，阵阵快感让Peter的腿和腰都发软，即使他有心想要挣扎，也只能任男人手臂紧箍得他动弹不能。  
　　  
　　“如果不是王子殿下并没有发育出真实的乳房，”男人靠近了Peter的耳廓，刻意用一派正直的语调说着下流的话，“你这里湿得实在是让我怀疑我在操的是个女人。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴……”Peter终于忍不住出声反驳，只不过他的恶声恶气里面混了大半声音暧昧的呻吟，听到Tony耳朵里倒像小猫撒娇一样不痛不痒的。  
　　  
　　“哪张嘴？你的还是我的？”Tony笑着亲了一口Peter的侧脸，濡湿的吻一路朝下，年幼的王子双臂都被身后的男人紧紧锁住，细瘦的手臂使不出反抗的力气，男人一手拦腰抱他，一手在他身后那处快速抽插、翻搅出淫靡的水光来。  
　　  
　　Peter只剩了大口喘气的软弱无力，一声声呼吸更重，尚且十七岁的王储所有性经验都仅来自Stark公爵一个人，所以Peter还不是很会控制快感。从后穴而来的阵阵强烈刺激让他腰际发麻，两腿在Tony身侧下意识夹紧又放松，随着男人手指在他身体里进出的动作而微微痉挛。  
　　  
　　“很喜欢吗。”Tony放开了环在Peter腰间的手臂，男孩差点一个趔趄面朝下的摔在地上，一时没有了支撑力的Peter不免有些慌乱起来，连身后那处也下意识地夹紧，紧紧吸住Tony的手指。紧致的甬道热情的吸附着男人的手指，随之涌出的湿热体液让Tony更是下体硬痛得一塌糊涂。  
　　  
　　Peter坐在男人腿上，脚尖堪堪够得到地面，害怕摔倒的潜意识驱使着他不自然地在男人腿上扭动起来，直把身子往Tony怀里靠，臀肉在男人胀硬的性器上一再擦过。  
　　  
　　可是Tony抱着的人好像对自己无意识的引诱浑然不知一般，臀间淋漓的水迹一路沾染上Tony的腿上布料，在男人手心里积累成一小滩。  
　　  
　　男人在Peter耳边笑了一声，其中充满的促狭和得意，让Peter稍微回了一下神，不过他的理智很快又被男人指腹按在那一点上不断碾磨的动作彻底打碎了。  
　　  
　　Tony重新抱起Peter，握住他的脚踝让Peter两只腿并拢，忽然改变的姿势让男孩不安起来。Peter心里害怕Tony又要有什么坏主意，男孩手指收紧握住了男人的手臂，但奈何Peter根本无法与之抗衡，他只能被Tony强硬地摆弄成了一个奇怪的坐姿——双腿并拢，Tony手臂在他小腿上环紧，他现在是真的整个人动弹不得，没一点自由。  
　　  
　　男孩相较于身后的男人来说，骨架尚未发育完全，十七岁的少年与Stark公爵存在着的微妙体型差得以让Tony以这个姿势完全的掌控Peter的欲望。  
　　  
　　Tony从紧窄的那处收回手指，带出了一些恋恋不舍的嫩肉，被手指摩擦得火热的黏膜受了冷空气让敏感的Peter不自觉抖了抖，不过很快这些柔嫩的肠肉又被男人身上的另一个硬热的器官重新送回了男孩体内。  
　　  
　　Tony的动作没一点犹豫，男孩的后穴已经湿润非常，他的插入相较平时更为畅通无助，光是前端头部埋入就能听见噗嗤的水声。Peter跨坐的姿势使得男人插入的甬道不自觉的堆叠起来，十几岁的男孩，身体本就稚嫩，此时不自觉收紧的后穴更给了男人极大的快感，Tony忍不住借着润滑狠狠抽插了几个来回。  
　　  
　　“呃——啊——停、停下来——”Peter的声音里都带上了哭腔，这个奇怪的姿势让男人的性器进到了从未有过的深度，他几乎怀疑自己的脏器都要被男人捅得错位了，这种不切实际的想象让男孩惊慌起来。  
　　  
　　可是男人的手臂正压制着他的双腿，Peter无助极了，他一动不能动，任凭他手指在男人手臂上慌乱的收紧，呻吟里都带上慌乱的求饶，身后的人还是置若罔闻。  
　　  
　　“不可能停下来。”Tony咬上男孩的后颈，Peter的体重很轻，他轻易地能让男孩的身体在他臂弯间起落，身下的硬热一刻没停的不断埋入被他开发里热辣湿软的甬道。  
　　  
　　也不知道那种异域的神秘膏体中究竟含有什么成分，Tony竟然能感受到男孩后穴里沁出的汩汩湿意，正随他抽插的动作不断增加。  
　　  
　　车厢内一片让人脸红耳赤的靡靡水声，Peter上半身穿着整齐，但下半身一片光裸。偏偏男人再凑过来，吻他的耳朵，“你觉得你现在像什么？”  
　　  
　　Peter大口的喘气，分不出丝毫理智来回答男人的问题，可是Tony坏心的停下了动作，好像非要Peter正视他的问题，好像不得到答案不罢休一样。  
　　  
　　胀硬的性器头部在那一点周围打转，就是不肯给Peter一个痛快。  
　　  
　　男孩扭过头去，勉力对上了Tony的视线，噙泪的双眼和红透的眼眶都在无声的请求着，Stark公爵虽然心里受用，可他嘴上不吃这一套，“告诉我，你是什么？你觉自己还像个王子吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter咬紧了嘴唇不肯回话，欲望驱使着他提起腰自动自发地去寻找让他快乐的根源，Tony没注意被男孩抵着腰间往后撞了一下，刚拔出一半的性器又被吞回了男孩的体内，Peter发出一声下意识的叹喟，听起来倒是很爽。  
　　  
　　接着他的屁股上就挨了狠狠一巴掌，Peter没忍住尖叫了一声，可惜嗓子早在先前的呻吟里干渴得发了哑，这时候的声音听起来倒像是王宫里叫春的小猫一样。  
　　  
　　Tony用力揉他的臀肉，男人的声音听起来有些发狠，“Peter，马术老师就是这么教你‘骑’的？”  
　　  
　　“可你用错了地方，就该接受惩罚。”  
　　  
　　男人话音才落，粗硬的器官就全数没入男孩体内，次次操弄都准确的擦过让Peter忍不住尖叫的那一点，强烈的快感如电流般窜过，将Peter四肢百骸都拖进欲望的深海中，他甚至能感受到男人粗长的性器顶端在他小腹上顶出一个个凸起。  
　　  
　　王子的指甲修剪圆润，Peter向来不爱留长指甲。饶是如此，沉溺于欲望中的Peter找不到可以攀附的支点，他只能任由短短的指甲在男人手臂上划下一道道红痕。“求、求你……”  
　　  
　　Peter终于忍不住哭喊出声，“Tony……慢、慢一点……”  
　　  
　　“这样就受不了了？”男人的气息明显也很不稳，被欲望牵扯理智的并不只是Peter一个人。  
　　  
　　Tony手臂收紧，抽插的动作确实慢了下来，但是却一次比一次深，粗硬的耻毛绕着男孩穴口打转，搔得那块敏感的皮肤发痒，促使Peter下意识收紧了后穴。  
　　  
　　这惹得男人又在那一点上狠狠戳了几下，“看来王子很迫不及待了。”  
　　  
　　快感折磨得Peter快要发狂，偏偏这时候马车经过的小路崎岖不平，即使Tony慢了动作，但随着路途颠簸，男人的性器更是毫无章法的在他身体里肆意戳刺起来。Tony乐得见Peter被他折磨得因为欲望而不理智的样子，Peter的欲望迟迟得不到满足，可实际上他离高潮已经很近了。  
　　  
　　但是Tony不肯动，男人只顾埋头在他脖颈上吮出一个个濡湿的吻痕。而这个姿势下，Peter还没办法摸到自己硬得一塌糊涂的性器官，他的双腿被Tony的手臂死死地锁住了，他给不了自己一丁点安慰。  
　　  
　　任凭Peter扭动身体，无声的乞求着，Stark公爵仍然不为所动。  
　　  
　　因为他在等一个答案，等一个Peter早就知道的答案。  
　　  
　　“Daddy……”Tony终于听到了男孩的啜泣，Peter声音细若蚊蝇，“Dad、daddy，please……I am your toy……”  
　　  
　　“要Daddy为你做什么？”  
　　  
　　“Fuck me，fill me……”  
　　  
　　Stark公爵得到了满意的答案也不再折磨Peter了。Tony偏过头奖励似的去吻Peter的脸，却被男孩躲开了，带着泪痕的侧脸看起来倔强极了。  
　　  
　　Tony倒是也没在意，只一心循从Peter刚说的话，一次次用力的操进男孩的身体，身体里最敏感的那点被人狠狠顶弄给了Peter灭顶的快感。Peter以往并没有尝试过单纯从后面达到高潮，即使这次是迫不得已的，但是Peter不得不承认，高潮的那一瞬间他得到的快感是从前的数倍。  
　　  
　　Tony在男孩因为高潮而紧收的甬道抽插了数下也在男孩体内射了出来，合着先前那些润滑的水迹因为交合之处频繁的擦弄都全数沾染到两人腿间，车厢内更是一片淫靡气息。  
　　  
　　Tony取了条干净的方帕随意擦了擦顺着男孩腿根流下的精液，扳过男孩的脸强硬的要了个吻，Peter无法拒绝，只能仰头任凭Tony将刚才的吻一起补回来。  
　　  
　　但就在这时，马车忽然停了下来，四周传来一片喧哗。同时响起一阵急促的蹄铁奔走声，有人敲了敲马车的窗框，Peter下意识紧张的扯过毛毯盖住自己的腿间。好在那人并没有强行掀开马车的厚重布帷，是Jarvis的声音：“Stark公爵，我们似乎遇袭了。”  
　　  
　　男人的脸色霎时冷了下来，Tony回头看了一眼Peter，“你好好待在这里，无论发生什么，都不要出声音。知道了吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter睁大眼睛点了点头，十七岁的王子看起来惊慌失措。有着纯净褐瞳的男孩此刻实在像一只山野间的无辜麋鹿，Tony安抚的吻了吻男孩的发顶，“我很快就回来。”  
　　  
　　Stark公爵随着Jarvis出了马车，他没想到王子的马车竟然被数十精兵团团围拢，从这些面目陌生、又装备齐全的人看来，这次埋伏恐怕是预谋以久了。  
　　  
　　Tony眉头紧皱，他在心里盘算到底是什么不长眼的东西敢当着他的面打王子的主意。  
　　  
　　可是这些精兵在见到他走出马车的第一时间就动了手，他和Jarvis被这些明显训练有素的偷袭者包围住，Tony的佩剑只来得及刺中了其中一两人的腰腹，可惜他和Jarvis两人抵不过数十人的力量。Tony被人面目朝下的按住制服了，地上铺满了尘土和沙砾，Stark公爵还是首次被人如此对待，粗硬的石子甚至在他脸上划下一道道破皮的伤痕。  
　　  
　　不过Tony心里还庆幸一件事——这些人似乎并没有发现王子与他同乘一辆马车，因为偷袭者只对他和Jarvis动了手。  
　　  
　　他眼角余光看到马车的布帷动了一下，Tony在心里狠狠低咒，这该死的Peter Parker就是不会好好听他的话，他这分钟跑出来不是找死是什么？  
　　  
　　可下一秒Tony就发现自己实在是错的离谱。  
　　  
　　男孩脸上根本没有一点点惊慌失措，相反的是Tony从未见过的冰冷讽刺，男孩在看到Tony被人用绳结将双手绑缚在身后时，连眼神都没一丝一毫的波动。  
　　  
　　不过Peter倒是朝他走了过来，入眼的首先是王子光洁又装饰华丽的鞋尖，接着Peter弯下腰来与他对上视线，Tony这分钟终于看清那双褐瞳里毫不掩饰的得意和狂喜了。  
　　  
　　“让他跪好。”王子直起身，朝那群被Tony视作偷袭者的人发号施令。  
　　  
　　紧接着Tony被人拉住身后的绳结粗鲁地拽直了身体。他盯着Peter的眼睛，却无法在那张脸上再看到哪怕一丝一毫几分钟前的稚嫩模样。  
　　  
　　Peter见了Tony出神模样反而大笑起来，男孩蹲下半身，随他的姿势单膝跪了地。Tony明明看他眼泪都要笑出来了，可是王子的语气却是恶狠狠的：“你知道我有多盼望这一天吗？”男孩伸手掐住了Tony的下颌，指节用力到男人直觉一阵生疼，“我每天、每一天，当你亲吻我、抱着我醒来的每一天，我都幻想着我要怎么扳倒你。我要你跪在我面前，我要你把我所受过的耻辱通通尝一遍。”  
　　  
　　“我要你知道，真正的王权是什么样的。”  
　　  
　　Peter的眼神冰冷，他看起来再不像那只山野间被猎人无意捉住的麋鹿了。此刻的王子眼神桀骜如年轻的狼王。  
　　  
　　Peter最后站起来，年轻的王储逆着光，居高临下，“来人，给我把Stark公爵带回王宫。”  
　　


	4. 完结篇

　　回程的路上Peter没和Tony坐一辆马车，Stark公爵和他的管家被人用结实的麻绳紧紧绑住直接扔上了和侍卫们同乘的马车，剩Peter一个人坐在他们来时的马车上。空气里还隐约有些抹不去的浓重花香，过于刻意的人工造物味道让Peter莫名的心情烦躁起来，他掀起布帷一角，让凉风拂进来好把那些味道冲散一些。

 

　　王储的马车走在最后面，押送Stark公爵的马车就在他前面，相比起来那辆马车破旧得多，坐榻上也不会有Tony专门为他准备的天鹅绒坐垫。Peter坐在马车里有些出神，明明他终于达成了这一年来日思夜想要做的事——他终于逃脱了Stark公爵的掌心，甚至还以那么骄傲的姿态放了狠话。

 

　　可是他一点也高兴不起来。

 

　　Peter很早就意识到Stark公爵对他来说意义非常。他从小失去双亲，王宫里的冷遇和勾心斗角他见了太多，他见过太多难以想象的恶意。他是最不受宠的王储，他在这个王宫几乎毫无存在感，王位争夺时甚至都没人想得起他——Peter认为这或许也是他能平安活到现在的原因，其他人根本不认为他有竞争力，甚至懒得出动力量来威胁他的生命。

 

　　可是Peter作为这么一个毫不起眼的王子，却从很多年前的初次相遇后，让那双仿佛落了漫天星空的眼睛再没从他身上离开过。

 

Tony是一个亦师亦友的存在。Stark公爵偶尔像个长辈，偶尔又像是Peter生命中必须要盛开的花——Tony Stark在他眼里永远是璀璨夺目的。他甚至不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上Tony的，又或许这个问题根本不需要追溯其源，Peter叹了口气，十七岁的男孩难得看起来很是少年老成了一次，实际上他觉得一切都是注定的——Peter Parker注定要被Tony Stark吸引。

 

　　Peter是在七八岁时遇见的Tony。那时候他才失去父母不久，王宫里那些原本为了名利而向着Peter的人一时间认清了局势，全都退散而去。即使年幼，王储们也处于名利争夺的漩涡中。

 

不过Peter年纪还小，没人在意这么一个七八岁的小孩子，疏于照看的小王子趁侍卫们不注意跑出了王宫，那一天王宫刚好在举行酒宴，来来往往的大臣脚步匆忙。谁都没顾得上突然出现的小男孩，Peter跌跌撞撞，只觉得看什么都新奇，而且七八岁的小王子也乐于无人出言制止他四处游荡。

 

　　王子就这么一路跑到了王宫的花园。花园里有一处很深的池塘，从面上看过去清澈明净，好像并不深。Peter被花园里纷飞的各色蜂蝶吸引了，男孩脚下磕磕绊绊的跑，只顾着追逐眼前花色斑斓的漂亮蝴蝶。他没注意自己已经走到了池塘边，水池边的泥土湿滑，还长了许多青苔，Peter一脚踩滑，连个可以攀附的东西都抓不住。他那时候年纪还小，根本没人教过他要怎么游泳，Peter只晓得下意识的张嘴呼救，可他一张开嘴就又喝进了好多好多水。

 

　　水呛进了肺叶让Peter的鼻腔和胸口都泛着疼痛，他从来没这么疼过。即使七八岁的王子对于死亡并没有明确的概念，但在那一刻，他是真的感到害怕了。

 

就在这时Peter忽然被人一把举了起来，他终于浮出了水面，Peter咳嗽着吐出了好几口水，幸好他只在水里扑腾几下就被人救了起来。Peter抬起头对上了一个明显松了一口气的笑容，面前的男人有一双好看的眼睛，那颜色很像是Peter喜欢的味道甜蜜的焦糖。

 

　　时隔多年，Peter仍能清楚记得那一天。男人过长的睫毛被水打湿，Tony蹲下身垂着眼睛看他的时候，Peter甚至还能看到从上头落下来的小小水珠。他记得Tony问了他的名字，男人在知道他身为王储后皱紧了那对好看的眉毛，嘴里低低咒骂那些侍卫怎么不好好照看Peter。

 

Tony抱着Peter往王储的寝宫走，路上没忘了和侍女要来一条干净的毛巾，Tony用毛巾兜头盖脸的把Peter裹住了，Peter下意识打了个小小的喷嚏，紧接着毛巾被男人掀开了。Tony看起来很无奈的样子，掐了一下他的腮帮子，然后认命似的按住Peter头上的毛巾帮他擦着头发。

 

　　年幼的王子用手臂紧紧环着Stark公爵，身份尊贵的Stark公爵一路到王子的寝宫前才把人放下来，Tony叫来了侍女让她们把Peter领回去。但是Peter却扯着Stark公爵的衣服不肯放手，好像存心要耍赖一样。

 

那双不知世事深浅的纯净褐瞳倔强的看着Tony，男孩一语不发，但是抱着他的腿怎么都扯不下去。Stark公爵难得无奈了，他只好蹲下身来和Peter承诺一定还会来找他的，得到了男人的再三保证，王子这才不情不愿的放开了手。

 

　　尚且七八岁的小王子一直站在原地看着男人远去，直到那个身穿金红饰带的背影再也看不见了，小王子才牵着侍女的手回了王宫。

 

　　Peter把头磕在窗框上轻轻地砸了一下，他怎么也想不明白他和他的Mr.Stark怎么就走到今天这一步了呢。

 

他记得他十四岁那年的成人礼上，Stark公爵是唯一给不受宠王储准备了真正礼物的人，Tony把他带到了王宫的花园里，就在那个他们第一次遇见的地方。

 

六月的天气很好，夜晚里安静无风，只有一些并不扰人的虫鸣在草叶间低低鸣着，一切都显得那么平静又美好。年长者握住男孩的手腕，一只手还捂住了他的眼睛，Peter脚下踩到了松软的土地上，鼻尖闻到了隐隐约约的鲜花味道——

 

　　Tony放下了遮在他眼前的手。Peter眼前是一整片花田，还不及他小腿高的玫瑰开得灿烂极了，花园小径上摆了几盏矮矮的烛台。微弱的烛火颜色是暖暖的晕黄色，像是有人挥着沾了水彩的画笔在黑夜里轻轻点下一滴，这些烛火折射在男孩眼里烘出一片难以置信的光，Peter那时候快和Tony齐肩高，他回头去看棕发男人的眼睛，却没想到触及到了一片同样柔软的光。

 

Peter的心怦怦直跳，“Mr.Stark……I'm……I'm not a girl……”

 

　　Tony挑了挑眉，显然没想到Peter会说出这么一句话来。Peter才反应过来自己说了多傻气的话，好在Tony好像并不在意他的窘迫。Stark公爵转过身来握住了他的肩膀，望进他的眼睛，“我知道你不是。从今天起，你是一个真正的男人了。”

 

　　Stark公爵说完顿了顿，紧接着男人对他勾了勾嘴角，“我的男孩长大了。”

 

　　Peter呆呆地愣在原地，他不太明白那句[我的男孩]究竟是何意味。

 

但是Tony好像并不打算继续这个话题，Stark公爵放开了他的手腕，收回了手独自一个人朝前走去，像是刻意要掩饰自己的情绪一样。好一会儿才转过头来问Peter喜不喜欢这些玫瑰花，男人说他为了收集这些精贵的鲜花还费了不少神，Stark公爵刻意用了戏剧化的语气说，要是王子不喜欢的话他可要伤心了。

 

　　Peter三步作两步的跑过去，从身后紧紧抱住了Tony，这么多年来他还是第一次做出这样出格的行为。

 

年长者在被他抱住的瞬间僵硬了身体，但是Peter仍然没有放开手，或许是当时的气氛实在太暧昧又或者算是他真的被刚才对视中那双落满星光的眼睛所蛊惑了——总之什么都好，再没人能阻止Peter说出他一直想说的话了。

 

　　“Mr.Stark，我会快点长大的。”Peter像是在和谁再三保证，又像是在发誓，“我一定会很快长大的。”

 

　　Stark公爵没有回话，男人只是沉默着转身抱住了他，抱得很紧。

 

　　也不晓得是不是Peter的错觉，从他生日那天后，原本就事务缠身的Stark公爵更加繁忙了。短短一年的时间里，Stark公爵不断的扩大着自己的势力，成为了掌握王国大半实业的资产家，一时间王宫里就连王储甚至国王都不敢轻易触动Stark公爵的权利。

 

　　马车很快就回了王宫。Peter头也没回了径直迈步走了进去，他知道Tony就在他身后，双手被绑缚在身后的男人一定会紧紧盯着他的背影。Peter命人将Tony带到，这时候房间里只剩下他们两人了。

 

　　男人坐在一张实木椅上，向来梳得整齐的头发此刻狼狈的散乱着，Peter一眼就看到了Tony侧脸上被粗糙砂砾划破的血痕，Stark公爵的衣服在刚才的混乱里蹭上了不少脏污的泥土，现在的Tony看起来一点也不像那个手握滔天重权的国家大臣了。

 

但即使Stark公爵落了这么一个境遇，棕发男人却仍保持着那份不输人的气势。Stark公爵手上的麻绳还没被卸下来，但是男人背靠座椅的姿势却看不出丝毫的慌乱——好像Peter所做的一切不过是小朋友幼稚的把戏一样。

 

　　“尊敬的王子，不是要给我看看什么叫真正的王权吗？”Tony见Peter久久沉默着，男人先开了口，“难道你的王权就是把犯人带来你的王宫？还给他椅子？椅子下面还垫了软垫？”

 

　　“那个软垫不是我放的！”Peter气急败坏地反驳道。但他很快意识到这句话根本不是重点，果然，Stark公爵听了他的话反而笑了起来。

 

　　“你跟了我这么久怎么就学了这些东西。我真失望。”

 

　　“那我应该学到些什么！”Peter被男人最后一句话刺痛了，“我只是要把你对我做的事情一件件算清楚！”

 

　　“我对你做了什么？”

 

　　“你囚禁我！你不让我出王宫！你……不顾我的意愿……”男孩的声音渐渐小了下去，“你把我当成玩具……当成你肆意玩弄的物品……”

 

　　明明Peter听起来是那么的愤怒，但是王子的眼睛却是悲伤的，“你以前不是这样的。”

 

　　可是男人眉头紧皱，“你觉得我把你当玩具？”

 

　　“难道不是？一个乖巧听话的、毫无反抗之力的不受宠王储，只能被你关在这王宫里，变成一个随时供你享用的玩具。你还敢问他觉得自己还像不像一个王子？”Peter的声音颤抖起来，“他怎么敢说像？他早就知道自己已经不是什么该死的王子的，他该死的只是一个Stark公爵的性玩具！”

 

　　Peter终于说出了那些戳得他心口发疼的话，他也终于满意的看见那个总不可一世的男人脸上出现了片刻的空白。

 

　　不过这并没有持续多久，回过神来的Tony眼神发冷，男人冷冷的嗤笑了一声，其中透着的浓浓讽刺意味让Peter心里莫名一凉。

 

　　“是的，玩具。”Tony盯着Peter的眼睛重复了一遍这个词，“我为一个玩具花了数年的时间为他扫清障碍，我手上不知道沾了多少原本想要取这个玩具性命的人的血。”

 

　　“你以为你凭什么能活到现在？你以为是你运气好吗？”眼前的男人笑出了声音，“或许你运气真的很好，遇上我这么一个’肆意玩弄‘你的人。”

 

　　Peter瞪大了眼睛，他完全没想到自己会听到这样的答案，但是Tony没有理会他的震惊，男人自顾自地说了下去，“我为了这个玩具在十五岁生日宴会上做的蠢事，抵了大半资产出去和邻国的公爵换一个玩具。我为了一个玩具拒绝了所有婚约，那些名门贵族的小姐倒是比不过一个玩具了？”

 

　　Peter张了张嘴，却发现自己什么也说不出来。

 

　　他只好去看男人的眼睛，试图能从里面找出一些他所熟悉的——那些玩弄他的、嘲讽的、居高临下的——可是Peter失望了，此刻他只看到那双眼睛里的星光全都陨落了。

 

　　“你还记得你的成人礼吗，”Tony对上Peter的眼睛，“你说你会快点长大的。”

 

　　“我当真了。”

 

　　“我以为你真的会像你说的那样，快点长大，快点追上我的脚步。”

 

　　“可是你做了什么？Peter，你差点被人从王宫里带走、你从来没有意识到有那么多人对你这个王储虎视眈眈、你从来不知道这个世界到底有多么凶险。”

 

　　“如果你想要的是这样的生活。如果你还没准备好承担一切，那么我来替你做这些事。你只需要做你的王子，你什么都不用担心，你只要慢慢长大就好了。”

 

　　“你说你是玩具。好，现在我不玩了。”男人的声音沙哑，透着浓浓的疲倦，仿佛在一瞬间被人从内心击溃了一样。即使是刚才被人按在地上跪下来，Peter也没见到Tony露出这种表情，但是此刻的Stark公爵却不愿意再看Peter的眼睛了，“你自由了，王子。”

 

　　“不……Tony……不——”

 

　　“你以为就凭你自己的力量真的能把我怎么样吗？”Tony忽然打断了王子，“我知道你最近在做的事情——笼络那些蠢透了的老大臣，要他们和你一起扳倒我。但是你知不知道他们最想要的其实是王储的命？你做的所有事我都知道，我只是没想到你会这么快动手。”

 

　　男人停顿了一下，“我没想到你会这么恨我。”

 

　　“我不是……我不恨你……Tony……我从来……我……”Peter慌乱起来，他不知道自己到底要从哪里解释，他脑子里一片乱麻。

 

他没想到自己会以这种方式得到真相，他没想到原来他一心一意以为的玩弄背后竟然会是Stark公爵的真心。

 

　　Peter去解绑住Stark公爵双手的绳结，可是他越着急，麻绳的结就缠得越紧，而Tony始终一言不发。此刻要命的沉默让Peter心里发慌，他盯着男人的脸侧拼命的忍着眼泪，可是他的声音还是抖个不停，“对不起。我真的不知道，Mr.Stark，我真的……我不知道你做的这些事。”

 

　　王子一声声的说着对不起，可是Stark公爵好像真的下了决心要放他的“玩具”自由，男人沉默着。男孩手上发了力的去扯绳结，视线被满眶的泪水模糊，等到Stark公爵终于重获自由时，Peter的嘴唇都快被他自己咬出血了，眼泪流了满脸却倔强的不吭一声。

 

　　Tony盯着Peter的脸看了好一会，看他像个真正犯了错的孩子一样沉默的站在一边。眼泪顺着那张细白稚嫩的脸颊往下滑，嘴唇被他紧紧咬在齿间堵住了所有抽噎的声音。

 

Stark公爵重重地叹了一口气，他该死的就是拿王子没有办法。

 

　　男人把Peter拽到自己身边，强硬地捏住男孩下巴要他抬起头来，“你哭什么？你真是很奇怪，难道被人打了一顿扔在地上的人是你吗？”男人语气恶狠狠的，拇指揩过Peter眼角的动作却是温柔的，“Peter Parker，你再哭我就真的走了。”

 

　　十五岁的王子吓得止住了抽噎，抬起一双泪眼迷蒙的眼睛紧紧盯着Tony，好像害怕Stark公爵就这么在他眼前消失了一样。

 

　　“你刚刚不是很厉害吗？还’每一天都幻想着要扳倒我‘，现在怎么哭得像个姑娘一样。”

 

　　“我……我不是。我不是真的那么想的——”

 

　　“好了，闭嘴。”男人伸手按住了Peter的后脑勺，两个人忽然挨得很近，Peter与那双焦糖色眼睛对望，Stark公爵语气暴躁，听起来真的像是自暴自弃了，“我只问你一件事。以后你想怎么样？”

 

　　“以……后？”

 

　　“第一，不准哭了。第二，趁早给我把你脑子里那些愚蠢的想法扔出去——再让我听到你说那些觉得自己是玩具的蠢话，我就让你试试看到底什么叫真正的玩具。知道了？”

 

　　“知……知道了……”

 

　　“最后，答应我。”Tony终于肯去看Peter的眼睛，男人声音低沉，“快点长大。”

 

　　Peter在点头的那一刻被男人吻住了，他也主动抬手抱住了Stark公爵，就像他以前所做过的那样，紧紧地抱住了Tony，抱住了这个在他心上锁上锁扣的人。

 

　　此时此刻，他是心甘情愿。

 

　　The locker，上锁的人。其实从一开始这把锁就不是单向的，它不只是Stark公爵锁住了那些不曾告知王子的真相，也不只是王子一心认为的失去自由的被囚禁。这更像是上帝在两人之间划下的桎梏，从相遇之初就将两人的命运紧紧连在一起，他们是彼此的the locker。

 

　　无法逃脱，也不必逃脱。  
——end——


End file.
